Together Again
by Sheryl 104
Summary: Jimmy and Kim are back together with a baby on the way.
1. Default Chapter

Together Again

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Kim sat down on her bed. She asked Alex if they could stop at her place. "So what did you need?" Alex asked curiously.

"Can we stay here for fifteen minutes?" Kim asked nervously. She really didn't want to tell Alex what she was doing.

"Why?" Alex asked. This was getting stranger and stranger.

"Um I'm just waiting on a phone call," Kim lied. She knew that wasn't really believable, but she hoped Alex would buy it.

"What's really going on Kim? You can tell me," Alex said.

"Fine I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone," Kim said.

"I promise," Alex said gently.

"I might be pregnant with Jimmy's baby," Kim said softly. Part of her wanted this, but the other part of her was scared.

"Does Jimmy know?" Alex asked recovering from the shock of Kim being pregnant. She wasn't surprised that it was Jimmy's child.

"No not yet. I didn't want to tell him until I was sure," Kim said.

Kim and Alex sat on the couch waiting. When it was time to check the test Kim went back into the bathroom. When she came out Alex noticed a strange look on her face. "I'm pregnant," Kim said.

Alex walked over to Kim and hugged her. "Everything will be okay," Alex said.

"I'm going to tell Jimmy later tonight," Kim said. She figured the longer she waited to tell him the harder it'd be.

"We should get back to work," Alex said.

"Yeah, okay," Kim said.

* * *

Jimmy and Kim were done working. They both walked out together. "Jimmy can I talk to you?" Kim asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" Jimmy asked with concern. He'd never seen Kim this nervous.

"Jimmy I'm pregnant," Kim said. She didn't look at Jimmy she was scared to.

"That's wonderful," Jimmy said.

"You're not mad?" Kim asked surprised. She didn't expect Jimmy to react that way.

"Of course not. I'm happy," Jimmy said.

Kim smiled softly. "So what do you want to do about it?" Kim asked.

"I want us to be together," Jimmy said and kissed Kim on the lips.

Kim broke away from the kiss. "When should we tell Joey all of this?" Kim asked.

"Tomorrow night," Jimmy replied. He couldn't believe all of this was happening. He and Kim were going to be together again, and she was having his baby. He was so happy.

"Is Joey at your mom's tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kim asked.

"Because I wanted to spend the night with you," Jimmy said.

Kim smiled. "Maybe we should leave now," Kim said noticing all of the people watching them.

"Yeah we should," Jimmy replied and they both left.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Jimmy and Kim were sitting on the couch watching Joey play video games. "Do you think we should tell him now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I think we should," Jimmy said smiling.

"Joey come sit on the couch with us. Your mom and I have something to tell you," Jimmy said.

Joey sat down on the couch in between his mom and dad. "Joey your dad and I are back together, and we're having another baby," Kim said.

Joey smiled. He wanted his mom and dad back together, and now they were.

After they were done talking Kim put Joey to bed. She and Jimmy were in her bedroom talking. "Joey seemed happy," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, he wanted us to get back together since we first split up," Kim said.

"Yeah, that was hard on him," Jimmy said. He hated being away from Kim and Joey.

"Well at least everything has worked out," Kim said.

Jimmy leaned over and kissed Kim. "Do you want to stay the night?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I do," Jimmy said. They both lied down and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kim woke up in Jimmy's arms. She smiled softly. She then got out of bed to check on Joey. She walked into the room and gently shook him. "Joey you have to get ready for school," Kim said. Joey slowly got out of bed. Kim left to start breakfast.

Jimmy woke up to an empty bed. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He saw Kim cooking. "Morning," Jimmy said behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning," Kim said leaning into him.

"So what are you cooking?" Jimmy asked.

"Eggs and pancakes," Kim replied.

"Mommy can I spend the night at grandma's?" Joey asked.

"If it's okay with her," Kim replied. Joey sat down at the table waiting for breakfast to get done. When he was done eating Jimmy and Kim took him to school.

* * *

Jimmy and Kim walked into work together. Everyone looked up with confused looks except for Alex. They both went upstairs to change.

"So you think they're back together?" Carlos asked confused.

"No they walked into work together for the heck of it," Alex said sarcastically. She couldn't believe Carlos was that stupid.

"Oh okay," Carlos said and then went outside.

"Is he actually that stupid?" Alex asked.

"Yeah I think so," Doc replied.

After the shift Alex went to talk to Kim. "So Kim, are you and Jimmy back together?" Alex asked.

"Yeah we are," Kim replied.

"That's good. I'm happy for you," Alex said.

"Thanks. I have to go. Jimmy and I were going to tell my mom about us.

"How do you think she'll react to this?" Alex asked

"Not to good. But she has a right to know," Kim said and left.

She met Jimmy outside. He was going to drive them there. He pulled up in front of Catherine's house. "Are you ready for this?" Jimmy asked. He knew Kim was fearing this moment since they got back together.

"No, but we have to tell her," Kim replied truthfully. If they didn't tell her now, Joey would.

Jimmy and Kim walked up to the door and Kim knocked lightly. Catherine answered the door with a confused look. Why would Jimmy and her daughter both be here together and holding hands. She just hoped they weren't together. Catherine let them in. "Mom Jimmy and I need to tell you something," Kim said. She just hoped her mom wouldn't react badly.

"What's that?" Catherine asked.

"Jimmy and I are back together," Kim said.

"What? How can you just go back with him after he hurt you?" Catherine asked. She couldn't believe Kim was being this stupid. All Jimmy would do is hurt her again.

"Kim and I are having another baby, and we plan on getting married," Jimmy said.

"Get out. I want you both out of my house," Catherine said.

"Mom, can't you just accept that Jimmy and I love each other and that we want to be together?" Kim asked. She couldn't believe her mom was reacting like this. She knew her mom wouldn't be happy, but she didn't think she'd act like this.

"Kim all he's going to do is hurt you like he did the last time. Are you that dumb that you'd go back with him just because you're pregnant? I want you and Jimmy to leave," Catherine said.

Jimmy parked infront of Kim's place. "Can you come up with me?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jimmy replied. He knew Kim was upset and probably didn't want to be alone.

They walked into her apartment and sat down on the couch. "Are you okay?" Jimmy asked with concern. He saw the far away look on Kim's face.

"I can't believe she reacted that way. Why can't she just be happy for us?" Kim asked with tears in her eyes.

"She just wants to protect you Kim. She didn't mean to hurt you," Jimmy said pulling her into his arms.

"I know. Thanks for staying with me and making me feel better. Some how you always manage to make me happy," Kim said. She was so happy to be with Jimmy again.

"I'm glad I could help," Jimmy said. He loved her so much. He hated seeing her upset. He'd make things work this time. He'd get Catherine to accept them.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Jimmy walked up to Catherine's house. He was going to try and get her to except him and Kim being together. He walked up to the porch and gently knocked. Catherine answered the door and was surprised to see Jimmy there. "What do you want?" She asked in an unfriendly tone.

"I want you to accept Kim and I being together," Jimmy said. He knew she wouldn't just agree because he wanted her to.

Catherine couldn't believe that Jimmy was actually doing this. All he was going to do was hurt Kim again. "How can you stand here and ask me to accept you and Kim. All you're going to do is hurt her, and then she'll be so depressed she won't be able to do anything but cry," Catherine said remembering how it was when Bobby had died. Though Jimmy hurting her wouldn't be as serious Kim would most likely react the way she did when Bobby died.

"I'm not going to hurt her again. I promise. I love her to much and the last thing I want to do is hurt her," Jimmy said truthfully. He just hoped Catherine would believe him and finally accept them.

"Fine I'll accept you two being together, but I'm still not happy about it," Catherine said.

"Thanks," Jimmy said and went to tell Kim the good news.

Jimmy walked into Kim's apartment. He used the key she gave him to get in. He sat on her couch and waited for her to wake up.

Kim woke up and walked into the living room. She saw Jimmy sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Jimmy said.

Kim sat down on the couch and leaned on Jimmy. "What did you want to talk about," Kim asked. She hoped it wasn't bad because she was aready in a bad mood. She didn't need to be in any worse a mood.

"I talked to your mom this morning. She said that she accepts us being together," Jimmy said. He smiled when he saw Kim's eyes light up.

"She really acceptes us being together," Kim asked happily.

"Yeah, she does," Jimmy replied..

Kim smiled softly and kissed Jimmy gently on the lips. "Thank you for doing this Jimmy. You made me feel so much better," Kim said. She loved Jimmy so much. She could tell that he had changed and that he wouldn't do anything to mess up their relationship.

"I'm just glad that you're happy," Jimmy said and kissed her again. He was so happy that she was giving him another chance. He missed being with her. He missed being a family with her and Joey.

"Does Joey have school today?" Jimmy asked.

"No. He has off for the week," Kim replied.

"Oh," Jimmy replied kind of disappointed. He really wanted to spend some time alone with Kim, but he did also want to spend time with Joey so his disappointment was gone.

"Why," Kim asked.

"I just wanted to spend some time alone with you," Jimmy said.

"Well we can have my mom babysit sometime this week," Kim said. She also wanted to spend some time alone with Jimmy.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Jimmy replied and kissed Kim again.

"Well I have to get to work," Jimmy said.

"Okay. I'll see you later," Kim said.

"Yeah, I'll come over tonight," Jimmy said and kissed Kim one last time before he left.

Kim smiled. She wanted to be alone with Jimmy tonight so she called her mom and asked if she could baby-sit. After her mother agreed Kim dropped Joey off at her mom's house and started getting things ready for tonight.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Jimmy walked outside of the fire station. He was going over to Kim's house like he promised. "Hey Jimmy. A few of us are going out to get some drinks. Want to come?" Joe asked .

"I don't know I promised Kim I'd spend time with her," Jimmy said.

"You and Kim have spent every night together. I don't think she'd mind you hanging out with your friends for one night," Joe said.

Jimmy thought for a second. "Yeah I'll come," Jimmy said.

Kim looked at her watch. It was ten thirty. Jimmy was supposed to be here two and a half hours ago. Kim picked up the phone and dialed Jimmy's cell. "Hello," Jimmy said into the phone.

"Hey. Where are you?" Kim asked. She was worried about him when he didn't show up.

"I'm with a few friends," Jimmy answered. He could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I thought you were going to come over tonight," Kim said softly.

"I'll come over tomorrow," Jimmy said. He hoped Kim wouldn't be mad at him over something this stupid.

"Well can't you come over now?" Kim asked upset.

"Kim don't do this. I said I'd come over tomorrow okay. Just let it go," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy you promised you'd come over tonight. I had plans for us," Kim said.

"Well we'll do something tomorrow," Jimmy replied getting annoyed. He didn't know why Kim was making a big deal about this.

"You know what Jimmy fine. Just have fun with your friends and don't even bother to come over tomorrow," Kim yelled. She spent all this time getting things ready and he wouldn't even come over. She wanted tonight to be so special and so perfect and now it wasn't because they were fighting.

"Fine Kim I won't," Jimmy yelled back and hung up the phone.

"Kim mad?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why. All I did was go out with some friends and she can't even handle that. I'm starting to think this was a mistake. I think she doesn't trust me. I mean why else would she make a big deal about me not being there with her tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her that tomorrow?" Joe said.

"Yeah I will," Jimmy said and got another beer.

Kim sat on the couch crying. She knew she had made to big of a deal about this. She knew that Jimmy was mad at her and would probably never talk to her again. Kim got up and grabbed her keys. She decided to go over and talk to Alex. She knew Alex would be able to help her and give her some good advice. And she also didn't want to be alone tonight.

Kim walked up to Alex's door and knocked softly. Alex answered the door and saw Kim there with red and puffy eyes. She could tell that Kim had been crying. Kim what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Jimmy and I had a fight," Kim said. Trying not to cry again.

"Why don't you come and we'll talk?" Alex said softly.

Kim walked in and sat down on the couch with Alex. "So what happened?" Alex asked.

"Well Jimmy said that he wanted to spend some time alone. And since I had the day off I dropped Joey off at my mom's made dinner and all that stuff, and Jimmy doesn't come over. So after two hours of worrying about him I call his cell and he said he was out with friends. And then that's when the fight started. Jimmy's mad at me and it's all my fault Alex," Kim said crying again.

"No, Kim it's not your fault. You were just upset and Jimmy probably didn't figure out that you had plans for tonight. He probably also just wanted to take a break from spending time with you. You guys have spent time together this whole week and last week," Alex pointed out.

"Yeah probably," Kim said. What Alex said made a lot of sense. She felt much better after talking to her.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" Alex asked. She didn't think it'd be a good idea for Kim to drive in this condition.

"Yeah okay," Kim said. She would talk to Jimmy tomorrow.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

"Hey Alex. Have you seen Kim," Jimmy asked hopefully. She hasn't said anything to him all day. He hated it when she was mad at him.

"Yeah she's upstairs changing," Alex replied. She hoped that Jimmy and Kim would finally make up.

Jimmy walked up the stairs. "Kim can we talk?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah sure," Kim said. She knew she needed to apologize.

"Kim I hate fighting with you. Can you please tell me what I did wrong? I promise whatever it is I'll fix it," Jimmy said hopefully.

Kim saw Jimmy's pleading eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong Jimmy. I was just insecure about our relationship. I got scared and looked for any reason to call things off. The last time we were together you hurt me. I'm scared that you'll hurt me again," Kim admitted. She was scared to tell him, but Jimmy needed to know how she felt and why she was acting the way she was.

"Kim I'm sorry that I hurt you in the past. I promise you that I will never hurt you again. I love you so much Kim," Jimmy said softly.

"I love you to," Kim said. She believed what Jimmy told her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her again, not purposely.

Jimmy leaned over and gently kissed Kim on the lips. He missed this. He missed holding her in his arms and being able to kiss her. "Why don't we go pick up Joey," Jimmy said.

"Okay," Kim said. She didn't want to leave Jimmy's embrace, but they really haven't spent much time with Joey together.

Jimmy and Kim were sitting on the couch watching tv. Joey finally fell asleep. Joey looked so happy when he saw Jimmy and Kim together. "Do you think Joey knew we were fighting?" Jimmy asked. He remembered how happy Joey was when he saw them together.

"Yeah I think he figured it out. Considering you weren't around and that you and I would barely talk to each other," Kim said. She remembered having to tell Joey that her and Jimmy were only having a disagreement. She knew he didn't believe it but she tried. She didn't want him worrying about her and Jimmy again.

"I love you Kim. I love Joey and I'll love this baby," Jimmy said touching Kim's stomach. Kim started showing a few days ago.

"I love you too," Kim said and leaned her head on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy pulled Kim into his arms and they both fell asleep.

TBC...


End file.
